


An Urgue for More

by Crystal



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal
Summary: Just a little vision that appeared in my head as I couldn't sleep one night. It's pure smut.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Adam Page
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	An Urgue for More

**Author's Note:**

> It's been along time since I dove back into Pro Wrestling Fan Fic, but Kenny Omega and Adam Page drug me willingly back into the deep end.

Adam pulled out his wallet searching for his card key, still a bit tipsy from the last drink he had. He fumbled with the card key before sliding it into the door. He turned the handle and it didn't open. Adam cursed softly pulling the card out, he stared at it for a second before realizing he had it backwards. As he slid the card in again he heard the click of it unlocking. He opened the door, slightly stumbling as he walked inside. The door closed behind him as he dropped the key and his wallet onto the nearby table. Adam leaned a hand on the table as he slipped out of his cowboy boots and socks steadying himself before he moved toward his bed in the room him and Kenny shared. Unbuttoning his flannel shirt, he sat down on the edge of the bed. There was a small sliver of light coming from the partially opened curtains on the other side of Kenny's bed. Kenny was curled up on his side facing Adam sound asleep.

Adam's partial bottle of Jack Daniels was sitting on the side table between their beds. He grabbed the bottle and the glass next to it pouring himself a small drink. As he set the bottle down he looked over at Kenny's serene face, curls hanging softly over his eye. An urge bubbled up to reach over and brush the curls away from Kenny's eyes, but he decided against it as he knew he would linger too long and probably wake him. Adam took a slow sip as his eyes moved along Kenny's body, taking in the view as the soft light from the window seemed to accentuate the curve of his hip. A small whimper escaped Kenny's lips which brought Adam's attention back to Kenny's face. Adam took another sip as his eyes remained on Kenny's face. Kenny shifted slightly, a low moan escaped his lips making Adam nearly lose the grip on the glass in his hand. The quiet, sexy, sound sent a shiver along Adam's spine peaking his interest as he wondered what exactly was going on in his roommate’s dream. His cock stirred as Kenny shifted, the sheet slipping down slightly giving a peak at the skin along his hip.

They had messed around in the past, mostly blowjobs and hand jobs, but lately Adam was considering taking it further. The thoughts once slightly clouded by liquor became a little clearer as he wondered what other sounds he could draw out from Kenny. Visions of Kenny in his lap, the look on his face as he rode him. Adam shifted uncomfortably as his jeans were becoming unbearably tight. He set his glass down on the side table and started to unbuckle his belt. Kenny whimpered again making Adam glance up from his task. The little sounds were driving Adam crazy, making removing his jeans a difficult task. He cursed under his breath as he finally rid himself of his pants, his cock aching for attention. He glanced over at Kenny's face again as he slipped the flannel shirt off, Kenny's lips were curled into a little smirk. Adam bit his lip wondering if he was awake, but at this point, with his cock nearly twitching with need, he didn't care.

Adam got to his feet, padding over to the other side of Kenny's bed, gingerly sliding the sheet from Kenny's body moistening his lips at the sight before him. It was a good thing they had decided to get a room with two queen beds, it left enough room for him to slip in behind Kenny. Unable to take the ache anymore, Adam's hand wrapped around his cock. A low moan escaped his lips as his hand moved slowly along the shaft. His hand moved back up gathering the moisture at the tip as he took another couple strokes. Reluctantly taking his hand away from his cock, he reached out sliding a fingertip along the curve of Kenny's ass before gently shifting closer to his curled frame.

"Fuck" The word escaped Adam's lips in a low deep groan as he slowly worked against Kenny.

Little did Adam know that Kenny had been awake for a minute or two, long enough to get a sneak a peek as Adam was taking his pants off. He feigned sleep waiting to see what exactly Adam was going to do with that beautifully hard cock. He held back a moan as he felt Adam sliding it against his ass, his own cock coming to life. He shifted, pushing his ass back into Adam, drawing a groan from him. A mischievous little smirk spread across Kenny's face, but he vowed to feign sleep just a little longer. He felt the heat of Adam's chest against his back, his hot breath at the side of his neck. The sweet hint of the whiskey on Adam's breath wafted past his nostrils. Even though he didn't drink, the smell of the whiskey and the musk from Adam's body was a very heady combination.

Adam moved against him again, slow, restrained, movements that felt like delicious torture. His hand snaked along Kenny's hip, sliding down to grasp his cock. To Adam's surprise, Kenny was already hard. His soft gasp was turned into a moan as Kenny ground back against him. Adam bit at Kenny's neck drawing the moan from him he was aching to hear. Kenny's hand slid down to join Adam's on his cock letting him know he was fully awake. They both enjoyed the feel for a few stokes before Adam's hand slipped away to grip Kenny's hip. He held Kenny in place grinding harder against his ass, groaning with every movement. Kenny's grip tightened as his strokes picked up pace. All the sounds spilling from Kenny's lips spurred Adam on. The moisture of Adam's leaking cock provided delicious friction as he moved against Kenny. Not a word was spoken between them which made the situation even hotter. The sounds, smells, and feel of each other was driving them both to the edge. Both their paces quickened, breathing hard.

"Adam." The ragged sound was torn from Kenny's lips and he came spilling over his hand.

Adam shuddered hearing his name from Kenny's mouth in that tone. He buried his head in Kenny's shoulder blades as he came with a deep groan against Kenny's ass. He stayed there for a moment, panting against Kenny's back.

Kenny gained his composure first, although still floating between sleepiness and afterglow. He licked his dry lips before he spoke. "I think we might need to talk."

"Later." Adam replied.


End file.
